Vampire: The Masquerade symbols
This is an organized gallery of Vampire: The Masquerade symbols. Overview The symbol project is presented in cooperation with MrGone's Character Sheets, with the intent to provide the community with an easily-accessible selection of official (and semi-official) images for personal use. Generic Vampire5thAnkh.png|Vampire: The Masquerade 5th Edition LogoVampire20Ankh.png|Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition (2011-2018) LogoVampireAnkh.png|Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition (1998-2011) LogoSectCamarilla.png|Vampire: The Masquerade 2nd Edition (1992-1998) LogoVampireLaibon.png|Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom BookofNodSkulls.png|Book of Nod BookofNodPreface.png|Book of Nod: Preface BookofNodCaine.png|Book of Nod: Chronicle of Caine BookofNodShadows.png|Book of Nod: Chronicle of Shadows BookofNodSecrets.png|Book of Nod: Chronicle of Secrets BookofNodAppendix.png|Book of Nod: Appendix LogoVTES.png|Vampire: The Eternal Struggle VTMGhouls.png|Ghoul SymbolThinBloodsV5.png|Thin-Bloods LogoAbominationVTES.png|Abomination SocietyofLeopold.png|Society of Leopold SymbolSecondInquisition.png|Second Inquisition Status AgeNeonate.png|Neonate AgeAncilla.png|Ancilla AgeElder.png|Elder AgeMethuselah.png|Methuselah AgeAntediluvian.png|Antediluvian Sects SymbolCamarillaV5.png|Camarilla LogoSectCamarilla.png|Camarilla (1992-2018) LogoSectSabbat.png|Sabbat SabbatS.png|Sabbat (1992-1998) AnarchV5.png|Anarch Anarch.png|Anarch (1998-2018) LogoVampireAnkh.png|Independent clan LogoSectIndependentAlliance.png|Independent Alliance LogoSectTalMaheRa.png|Tal'Mahe'Ra LogoBlackHand.png|Black Hand Ashirra.png|Ashirra Clans SymbolClanBanuHaqim.png|Banu Haqim LogoClanAssamite.png|Banu Haqim (1992-2018) SymbolClanBrujahV5.png|Brujah LogoClanBrujah.png|Brujah (1992-2018) SymbolMinistryV5.png|The Ministry SymbolClanMinistryV5.png|The Ministry (early V5 variant) LogoClanFollowersofSet.png|The Ministry (aka Followers of Set 1992-2018) SymbolClanGangrelV5.png|Gangrel LogoClanGangrel.png|Gangrel (1992-2018) TileGiovanni.png|Giovanni (Vampire: The Masquerade - Las Vegas) LogoClanGiovanni.png|Giovanni SymbolHecataClassic.png|Hecata (classic version) SymbolHecataModern.png|Hecata (modern version) LogoClanLasombraV5.png|Lasombra LogoClanLasombra.png|Lasombra (1998-2018) LasombraSecondEdition.png|Lasombra (1996-1998) SymbolClanMalkavianV5.png|Malkavian LogoClanMalkavian.png|Malkavian (1992-2018) SymbolClanNosferatuV5.png|Nosferatu TileNosferatu.png|Nosferatu (Vampire: The Masquerade - Las Vegas) LogoClanNosferatu.png|Nosferatu (1992-2018) TileRavnos.png|Ravnos (Vampire: The Masquerade - Las Vegas) LogoClanRavnos.png|Ravnos SymbolClanToreadorV5.png|Toreador LogoClanToreador.png|Toreador (1992-2018) SymbolClanTremereV5.png|Tremere TileTremere.png|Tremere (Vampire: The Masquerade - Las Vegas) LogoClanTremere.png|Tremere (1992-2018) LogoClanTzimisce.png|Tzimisce TzimisceSecondEdition.png|Tzimisce (1995-1998) SymbolClanVentrueV5.png|Ventrue TileVentrue.png|Ventrue (Vampire: The Masquerade - Las Vegas) LogoClanVentrue.png|Ventrue (1992-2018) Clan antitribu LogoBloodlineAssamiteAntitribu.png|Assamite: [[Assamite#Assamite antitribu|Assamite antitribu]] LogoBloodlineBrujahAntitribu.png|Brujah: [[Brujah#Brujah antitribu|Brujah antitribu]] LogoBloodlinePanders.png|Caitiff: Panders LogoBloodlineSerpentsoftheLight.png|Followers of Set: Serpents of the Light VariantGangrelCityGangrel.png|Gangrel: City Gangrel (aka Coyotes) LogoBloodlineGangrelAntitribu.png|Gangrel: Country Gangrel LogoBloodlineLasombraAntitribu.png|Lasombra: [[Lasombra#Lasombra antitribu|Lasombra antitribu]] LasombraAntitribuAlternate.png|Lasombra: [[Lasombra#Lasombra antitribu|Lasombra antitribu]] (alternate) LogoBloodlineMalkavianAntitribu.png|Malkavian: [[Malkavian (VTM)#Malkavian antitribu|Malkavian antitribu]] LogoBloodlineNosferatuAntitribu.png|Nosferatu: [[Nosferatu (VTM)#Nosferatu antitribu|Nosferatu antitribu]] LogoBloodlineRavnosAntitribu.png|Ravnos: [[Ravnos#Ravnos antitribu|Ravnos antitribu]] LogoBloodlineSalubriAntitribu.png|Salubri: [[Salubri#Salubri antitribu|Salubri antitribu]] LogoBloodlineToreadorAntitribu.png|Toreador: [[Toreador (VTM)#Toreador antitribu|Toreador antitribu]] LogoBloodlineTremereAntitribu.png|Tremere: [[Tremere (VTM)#Tremere antitribu|Tremere antitribu]] LogoBloodlineTzimisceAntitribu.png|Tzimisce: [[Tzimisce#Tzimisce antitribu|Tzimisce antitribu]] (non-canon) LogoBloodlineVentrueAntitribu.png|Ventrue: [[Ventrue (VTM)#Ventrue antitribu|Ventrue antitribu]] Clan Variants SymbolVariantAssamites.png|Assamite: Sorcerer and/or Vizier caste LogoBloodlineAssamiteSorcerer.png|Assamite: Assamite sorcerer (non-canon) LogoBloodlineAssamiteVizier.png|Assamite: Assamite vizier (non-canon) SymbolVariantSetiteWarriors.png|Followers of Set: Warrior Setites (aka Vipers) LogoVariantTlacique.png|Followers of Set: Tlacique (non-canon) VariantGangrelaquarii.png|Gangrel: [[Gangrel (VTM)#Gangrel aquarii|Gangrel aquarii]] (non-canon) LogoBloodlineMaeghar.png|Caitiff/Kiasyd: Maeghar SymbolVariantMalkavianAnanke.png|Malkavian: Ananke LogoVariantDominateMalkavians.png|Malkavian: Dominate Malkavians (aka Knights of the Moon) SymbolVariantToreadorVolgirre.png|Toreador: Volgirre SymbolVariantTremereTelyavs.png|Tremere: Telyavelic Tremere SymbolVariantTzimisceKoldun.png|Tzimisce: Kolduns LogoBloodlineOldClanTzimisce.png|Tzimisce: Old Clan Tzimisce (aka Carpathians) Bloodlines LogoBloodlineAnda.png|Anda LogoBloodlineAhrimanes.png|Ahrimanes LogoBloodlineBaali.png|Baali LogoBloodlineBloodBrothers.png|Blood Brothers LogoBloodlineBloodBrothersOrig.png|Blood Brothers (alternate) LogoBloodlineCaitiff.png|Caitiff LogoBloodlineCappadocian.png|Cappadocian SymbolBloodlineChildrenofOsiris.png|Children of Osiris LogoBloodlineDaughtersofCacophony.png|Daughters of Cacophony LogoBloodlineGargoyles.png|Gargoyle (VTM) LogoBloodlineHarbingersOfSkulls.png|Harbingers of Skulls LogoBloodlineHarbingersOfSkullsOrig.png|Harbingers of Skulls LogoBloodlineKiasyd.png|Kiasyd SymbolBloodlineLamia.png|Lamia LogoBloodlineLhiannan.png|Lhiannan LogoBloodlineNagaraja.png|Nagaraja LogoBloodlineNoiad.png|Noiad LogoBloodlineSalubri.png|Salubri LogoBloodlineSamedi.png|Samedi LogoBloodlineTrueBrujah.png|True Brujah Legacies LogoClanAkunanse.png|Akunanse LogoClanGuruhi.png|Guruhi LogoClanIshtarri.png|Ishtarri LogoClanKinyonyi.png|Kinyonyi LogoClanNagloper.png|Nagloper LogoClanOsebo.png|Osebo LogoClanShango.png|Shango LogoClanXiDundu.png|Xi Dundu Cults CultBrotherhoodoftheNinthCircle.png|Brotherhood of the Ninth Circle CultDaughtersoftheSun.png|Daughters of the Sun CultDiamondThunderbolt.png|Diamond Thunderbolt CultFirstBlood.png|First Blood CultPatmostineOrder.png|Patmostine Order CultShepherdsofIslam.png|Shepherds of Islam Baha'ra BaharaAllHail.png|All Hail Lilith! BaharaAllies.png|Allies BaharaBlood.png|Blood BaharaCaine.png|Caine BaharaCat.png|Cat BaharaDanger.png|Danger BaharaDragon.png|Dragon BaharaHuman.png|Human BaharaKindred.png|Kindred BaharaLilith.png|Lilith BaharaLucifer.png|Lucifer BaharaMagic.png|Magic BaharaMeetHere.png|Meet Here BaharaMoon.png|Moon BaharaOwl.png|Owl BaharaSacredPlace.png|Sacred Place BaharaSerpent.png|Serpent BaharaSun.png|Sun BaharaThisPlace.png|This Place Must Be Destroyed Disciplines LogoVTESAbombwe.png|Abombwe (basic) VTESAbombweAdvanced.png|Abombwe (superior) LogoVTESAnimalism.png|Animalism (basic) V5AnimalismAdvanced.png|Animalism (superior) LogoVTESAuspex.png|Auspex (basic) V5AuspexAdvanced.png|Auspex (superior) LogoVTESCelerity.png|Celerity (basic) V5CelerityAdvanced.png|Celerity (superior) LogoVTESChimerstry.png|Chimerstry VTESChimerstryAdvanced.png|Chimerstry (superior) LogoVTESDaimoinon.png|Daimoinon (basic) VTESDaimononAdvanced.png|Daimoinon (superior) LogoVTESDementation.png|Dementation (basic) VTESDementationAdvanced.png|Dementation (superior) LogoVTESDominate.png|Dominate (basic) V5DominateAdvanced.png|Dominate (superior) Spin_dominate.png|Dominate (Vampire: The Masquerade - Las Vegas) LogoVTESFlight.png|Flight LogoVTESFortitude.png|Fortitude (basic) V5FortitudeAdvanced.png|Fortitude (superior) Spin_fortitude.png|Fortitude (Vampire: The Masquerade - Las Vegas) VTESMaleficia.png|Maleficia (basic) VTESMaleficiaAdvanced.png|Maleficia (superior) LogoVTESMelpominee.png|Melpominee (basic) VTESMelpominee.png|Melpominee (superior) LogoVTESMytherceria.png|Mytherceria (basic) VTESMytherceriaAdvanced.png|Mytherceria (superior) LogoVTESNecromancy.png|Necromancy (basic) VTESNecromancyAdvanced.png|Necromancy (superior) LogoVTESObeah.png|Obeah (basic) VTESObeahAdvanced.png|Obeah (superior) LogoVTESObfuscate.png|Obfuscate (basic) V5ObfuscateAdvanced.png|Obfuscate (superior) LogoVTESObtenebration.png|Obtenebration (basic) VTESObtenebration.png|Obtenebration (superior) LogoVTESPotence.png|Potence (basic) V5PotenceAdvanced.png|Potence (superior) LogoVTESPresence.png|Presence (basic) V5PresenceAdvanced.png|Presence (superior) Spin_presence.png|Presence (Vampire: The Masquerade - Las Vegas) LogoVTESProtean.png|Protean (basic) V5ProteanAdvanced.png|Protean (superior) LogoVTESQuietus.png|Quietus (basic) VTESQuietusAdvanced.png|Quietus (superior) LogoVTESSanguinus.png|Sanguinus (basic) VTESSanguinusAdvanced.png|Sanguinus (superior) LogoVTESSerpentis.png|Serpentis (basic) VTESSerpentis.png|Serpentis (superior) LogoVTESSpiritus.png|Spiritus (basic) VTESSpiritusAdvanced.png|Spiritus (superior) VTESStriga.png|Striga (basic) VTESStrigaAdvanced.png|Striga (superior) LogoVTESTemporis.png|Temporis (basic) VTESTemporisAdvanced.png|Temporis (superior) LogoVTESThanatosis.png|Thanatosis (basic) VTESThanatosisAdvanced.png|Thanatosis (superior) LogoVTESThaumaturgy.png|Thaumaturgy (basic) V5BloodSorceryAdvanced.png|Thaumaturgy (superior) V5ThinBloodAlchemy.png|Thin-Blood Alchemy (basic) V5ThinBloodAlchemyAdvanced.png|Thin-Blood Alchemy (superior) LogoVTESValeren.png|Valeren (basic) VTESValerenAdvanced.png|Valeren (superior) LogoVTESVicissitude.png|Vicissitude (basic) VTESVicissitudeAdvanced.png|Vicissitude (superior) LogoVTESVisceratika.png|Visceratika (basic) VTESVisceratikAdvanced.png|Visceratika (superior) References * MrGone's Vampire Sheets Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:World of Darkness symbols